


Warriors Old And New

by lostloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not All Asgardians Are Monsters AU, Not Odin Friendly, Not Thor friendly, Not compliant with any movies post Thor (2011), Odin's A+ Parenting, Thor2011-fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostloki/pseuds/lostloki
Summary: Lord Tyr observes Lady Sif and the Warriors Three when they see Loki on the throne and reacts as a decent person.I'm pulling a few bits from the myths to create a backstory for Tyr and Odin, and making plenty up as I go. Loki is not the villain. Odin isn't outright evil but he's very very flawed. Thor is a product of his upbringing.Gifted to FeatherWriter as a thank you for their awesome tumblr posts analysing Loki's perspectives in every scene through the movieThor, indexed here: http://featherwriter.tumblr.com/post/24526160311/thor-lokis-perspective-master-post. Without those posts, I wouldn't have been able to write this.





	Warriors Old And New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatherWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherWriter/gifts).



Tyr waited, half hidden in shadows, as Prince Thor’s four friends disrespected the King and his expression tightened in distaste. “After they leave,” he said softly to the junior Einherjar beside him, “Go and inform them I wish to see them in my office. Then escort them there and watch them until I return.” He had barely finished speaking when Thor’s favourites departed in barely suppressed huffs and before Loki’s attention could be drawn elsewhere, the old warrior stepped forward to stand before the throne.

Straightening from his faultlessly correct bow, he winced internally at the defensive mask that did not quite conceal Loki’s unhappiness and disquiet. “My King,” he said mildly. 

Loki’s gaze hardened enough to do a basilisk credit. “Lord Tyr,” he answered with an in-congruently flippant tone. “Do you too wish to beg for me to override Odin’s decree?”

“No, your majesty.” Tyr replied, a trace of indignation slipping into his otherwise respectful tone. “I am here to apologise that the report on our warrior’s readiness for war is not yet ready; your father had bidden me have it done by this hour.”

A slight twitch of an eyebrow was all that hinted Loki’s exasperation. “What is the delay?”

“The northwest province’s commander did not bother to send me all the information I requested, and while he is attempting to rectify his mistake, some delay was unavoidable.”

Loki shrugged slightly. “Deal with him as you see fit,” he said sharply,”I have other matters to attend to.”

Tyr spoke before the dismissal Loki began could be uttered. “There is one other minor matter, your majesty.” He paused only long enough to be sure the King was listening, however impatiently. “Your majesty, with the unexpected recent events, I believe some of the warriors and commanders should be assigned to different duties - if you are willing to grant permission for this. As part of this, I would wish to assign at least two, preferably four, Einherjar as your personal guard, if you permit, and I would wish to know if you have any preferences in the matter.”

Surprise skittered over Loki’s expression and, he answered thoughtfully. “Reassign as you see fit, Lord Tyr. I will give the matter of personal guards some consideration.”

“As you command. Shall I bring the delayed report to you as soon as it is ready?”

“No.” Loki’s faint smile was almost the most genuine expression he had worn since Gungnir had been placed in his hand. “I will see you in Odin’s study an hour before tonight’s dinner.”

“Then with your permission, my King, I shall withdraw and attend my duties.” Tyr bowed again with faultless respect, and after a last look at the throne and it’s occupant, turned his steps towards his own study. He had some foolish younglings to shred.

* * *

Once alone again, Loki turned his attention towards Thor. Hlidskjalf, Asgard’s great throne, answered unhesitatingly to his hand, an experience that both soothed and worried him. Seated here, he could turn his gaze on almost any place within the nine realms and since Thor was not within a temple to the Norns or shielded by sorcery, Loki’s view of him was unimpeded.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a posting schedule as matters are too dependent on my untidy life for me to be reliable. Comments (including _constructive_ criticism) are greatly prized. At present, I have 6 scenes (chapters?) total in various stages of draft or outline; this is likely the shortest or the lot.


End file.
